MOOD (Infinity Warrior 2)
MOOD is a terrorist organization that has caused many problems in the world of Infinity Warrior 2. They are well-funded and is secretly supported by many corrupt government officials. They are one of the two major threats of the world according to the United Nations. History The history of this group is completely unknown with no known place of origin or any clear ideals that they operate on. The group was first known to the CIA when an oil field was taken over by an armed militia group which was later abandoned. Their first public appearance was during an attack in Warsaw, where they captured dozens people and detonated a bomb in the middle of the city. After this attack, the UN decides to take matters on their own hands and declared war on MOOD. The war on MOOD has spanned over several decades with no clear results between the two factions. Recently there have been reports of unknown weapons testing on South America, the Pacifics, Central Africa, and Balkan Nations which may be MOOD's doing and thus the UN deploys the newly formed 'Task Force 133' to take care of these rumours. Motives, Methods, and Mondays Currently there are no known motives that influences their actions, even the tiniest bits of it. They have used many methods to infiltrate, fight, and escape during their operations which proves that their group consists of highly trained men. They are also supported by modern armored fighting vehicles and combat mechs during heavy firefights, which proves on how well-funded and trained the group is on mechanized warfare. A common pattern that is known by many UN officials are their day of major attacks which are during Mondays. While this may be a coincidence, the UN has made several succesful anti-MOOD operations during Mondays so it may be planned for quite some time. Weaponry Infantry TBA Armored Fighting Vehicle * APCs ** BTR-18 (Russia) ** M339 (USA) *Assault Gun and Tank Destroyers **Champion SAT (UK) **Hydra (original) **Jagdleopard V (Germany) **Panzerjager Leopard V (Germany) **RT-34 (Russia) *Artillery **M300 MLRS (USA) **Raider Buggy (original) **TOS-6 Hellstorm (Russia) **Trumpet (original) **Unicorn (original) * IFVs ** BMP-12M (Russia) ** Pandur VI (France) ** Puma III (Germany) * Main Battle Tanks ** Jaguar Z3 (Venezuela) ** Leopard V (Germany) ** M36A7+ Jackson II (USA) ** M-12MS (Poland) ** T-34-130 (Russia) * Mechs (Manned Walkers) ** CW-9 Nebula (Canada) ** ST-4 (Russia) * Recon **Radar Van (original) **Technical (original) * Walkers (Unmanned Mechs) ** AW-10 (USA) ** HATW (USA) ** SV-2 (Russia) Vessels *Amphibious Assault **Wisp-class (USA) ***USS Caster (renamed Wasp) ***USS Grave (renamed Hornet) ***USS Wisp (renamed Bee) *Battleship **Juggernaut-class (original) ***Argonaut (partially complete) ***Colossus (partially complete) ***Golem (partially complete) ***Juggernaut *Cargo **Liberty-class (UK) ***Liberty-1 ***Liberty-2 ***Liberty-3 ***Liberty-4 **Wretch-class (completely original) ***Wrench ***Wretch *Destroyers **Zumwalt Rebooted-class (partially US, mostly original) ***Zen ***Zerg ***Zolda ***Zoo ***Zumwalt *Landing **Breacher-class (UK) (10+) **Lander-class (UK) (30+) *Submarine **Alpha VII-class (Ballistic Missile Submarine) (China) ***Alpha VII-E ***Alpha VII-M ***Alpha VII-P **Delta VIII-class (Attack Submarine) (Russia) ***Delta VIII-A ***Delta VIII-B ***Delta VIII-C ***Delta VIII-D Aircraft *Airship **AHAB (Attack Hot Air Balloons) (???) (original) **Z-1 Kirov (Heavy Combat Airship) (50+) (original) *Attack Aircraft **A-50 Ghostriker (USA) (30+) **Gnat (original) (100+) *Bomber **B-4 Necromancer (4) **Raven (original) (100+) *Cargo **C-5M Galaxy (1) **C-130Z Super Hercules (12+) **V-47 Chinook-Kai (100+) *Fighter **F-100 Super Sabre (USA) (10) **F-210 Starbreaker (USA) (20+) **Eurofighter Storm (European Union) (32) Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Infinity Warrior 2